7 Years Begin
by SJ Stillwell
Summary: OC story. The 3 golden goddesses unknowingly took Hyrule from the sand goddess and the fierce deity, andthey want revenge, they'll take it with the chosen 4 people with the power the change Hyrule forever. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE story almost Linkless :


When the Goddesses Created Hyrule, They didn't know two Beings already inhabited the barren world. The Gerudo Goddess of Sand, Esime, and The Fierce Deity of Fate, Zal. They Had already made the world how they wanted it, and the goddesses came and destroyed their vision. Zal and Esime thirst for revenge, and take it with the help of the Chosen people from the races they created, But Will The Chosen Four Help Them?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Esime looked over the world the new goddesses had created with glowing eyes. Her long hair wisped around her as the wind gusted around her, while she floated above, surveying the landscape. She alighted down on a jagged outcropping of stone, anger pulsing in her veins as she dug her nails into her palms.

"_This was OUR World!" _She screamed mentally to no one in particular. Yes, She had seen the new goddesses descend on to the barren, cold world.

She had seen the red one soar down and mold the world, reshaping it, and changing it to something completely different, and alien to Esime.

She had watched with confusion as the one that gave off an aqua glow changed the sky, and gave the world sudden meaning of purpose and law. _She had made the sky __**Blue**_. Esime seethed with anger. How beautiful the sky had been when they could see the stars sparkle in their beauty and luminescence. Now it was just _blue_, with only _one_ large star in the sky for the longest portion of time to top it off.

Finally, the third deity descended, floating down in a cross-legged position, her eyes shut, and her hands folded together as if in prayer, and began to chant.

_NO! _Esime screamed mentally as flew at light speed to her favorite corner of the world, and stood guard at the entrance of the many chasms and cliffs. A Plethora of green energy began to rush at every corner of the world, making things spring up in growth. The green flow hit Esime at full force, but she held her stance firm, blocking the energy from entering her favorite place in the entire world.

She shuddered at the painful memory, knowing her friend Zal had endured just as much. At least the blue sky and the bright star had faded for now. Zal sat next to her now, nursing each other in their shared pain. Esime looked into Zal's painted face, and stroked a strand of Ivory hair away from his face.

"_We can do better."_ She sighed mentally to the god of fate. "_We are Deities too_." Esime then slid off the rock outcropping, sliding down to the sand. She scooped up a handful of the tan grains and gently blew them out of her hand. The Grains floated onto the red earth Esime had worked so hard to protect. Then the when the grains alighted down onto the ground, then began to morph and change into bipedal shapes with lithe figure and tan skin, based off the figure of the sand goddess herself. _"You are Gerudo." _Esime smiled, choosing the name carefully.

Zal looked at what Esime had done, and nodded with understanding. Zal picked up shadows from his corner of the world, located at the foot of the Great Mountain. He began to twist them together and pull them apart, over and over again until he had molded them into multiple Bipedal shadows that lay on the ground. He then cast out his arms on either side of him, holding them parallel to the ground, his palms down. His fingers suddenly tensed, making his hands look claw-like as he slowly turned his palms upwards. The shadows began to take color, and take a full 3-dimentional shape. Relaxing his hands, he gently lowered his arms. The shadows stood, they were complete, breathing, living things. Unlike the Gerudo, these people resembled Zal rather than Esime, and their ears were long and pointed, and their skin was paler. Pleased, Zal gave a rare smile and whispered their name on the wind. "_Sheikah" _

Esime Drifted over to Zal, smiling under the star-lit sky.

"_Now we must take our revenge."_ Zal closed his eyes in thought, turning his face to the sky. _"Zal, these so called goddesses have taken and broken what was ours," _Esime stated with teary eyes. _"Will the fates not stand for that?"_

Zal opened his luminescent eyes, and turned to meet her violaceous ones.

"_No_" he whispered. "_They will not" _Pleased, Esime gave Zal a bright smile. They would back what was theirs. And very soon.


End file.
